


Welcome to Our Multiverse

by SoulOfEmerald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Anti Void, Choose Your Own Adventure (freeform), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Timeline Shenanigans, polls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfEmerald/pseuds/SoulOfEmerald
Summary: You wake up in the Anti Void, and are immediately faced with the reality that you've ended up somewhere you shouldn't be.  The Undertale multiverse can be as dangerous as it can be safe.  Your decisions effect the story, leading you to either friendship or death.  The question is, what will you decide to do in the face of danger?





	Welcome to Our Multiverse

When you woke up, you were greeted by silence.  That, and a vast white nothingness.  The nothingness surrounds you on all sides, leaving you confused and frightened.  You remember going to bed after reading a hefty amount of Undertale fanfiction, but nothing that would explain your current location.  You got up from what you could only call the ground, for a lack of a better word for it, and started to wander.

Questions rushed through your head as you walked.  Why am I here?  Is there anyone else here?  There’s no food or water, is there?  Am I going to die here?  I am, aren’t I?  You feel tears start to trickle down your cheeks as you start to run.  You were going to find a way out, you had to!  But deep down, you knew it was no use.  You slow down, your exhausted lungs and legs unable to carry you any farther without a destination.  You fall to your knees, what was once a few tears became a river of sadness.  You didn’t know how long you were crying, but it felt like a long, long time.

“What do we have here?”

You gasp in surprise as you quickly turn around.  Standing a few inches away was a skeleton, similar to the Sans character from Undertale.  But it couldn’t be him, Sans didn’t wear brown, a sash with paints on it, or carry a giant paintbrush.  The skeleton held out their hand for you, and after some slight hesitation, you accepted.  They helped pull you to your feet, and you thanked them for the gesture.

“It was no problem!”  They said.  Something about the way they spoke unnerved you.  Despite the attempt at kindness, their voice sounded metaphorically hollow, free of any warmth.  You suppressed a shiver.  Then another thought hit you.  You were talking to another living thing (more or less)!  You wouldn’t be alone here!  Heck, maybe they even knew of a way out!  You let out a small squeal of uncontrolled relief and joy, and wrapped the artist skeleton in a hug.  They halfheartedly returned the gesture before suddenly gasping and throwing you aside.

You heard the sound like a whip cracking the air as you hit the ground.  You look back at the artist skeleton to find them holding their giant paintbrush in a defensive position.  You see some motion in the corner of your eye, and turn towards it.  Another skeleton had appeared.  This one was pitch black with blue, yellow, and red markings in places, and wore a red shirt underneath a black jacket.  The word “error” appeared and vanished around them depending on the angle they were viewed.  Electric blue strings emerged from their fingertips, and with a quick flick of their wrist, they sent the strings shooting in the direction of the artist skeleton.  The artist skeleton lept out of the way, and the strings hit the ground with a crack.

A quick flash of light formed in front of you, and suddenly the glitchy skeleton was standing right beside you.  From a closer angle, you could see that their right eyesocket was stuck in a permanent squint.  They also carried an aura of madness with them, making them look like they would burst out in psychopathic laughter any second.  Their eyelights focused on you, although they seemed to twitch, further adding to their insane appearance.

“DOn’T TrUSt HiM!  He’s nOT wHAt he SeemS!”

Based on context, you could tell they were talking about the artist skeleton.  The glitchy skeleton swiped at the artist again, running towards them for a more preferable range.  Alone, you watched as the two skeletons fought, seemingly evenly matched.  You were so focused on the battle, you almost didn’t notice the slight tug on your sleeve.

You turned around, and were greeted by the sight of a child.  A gray child, with large black pits instead of eyes.  Their hair was gray, as well as their clothes.  In short, they were terrifying.  You realised you were still sitting on the ground from when the artist had thrown you, and quickly scrambled back to your feet.

“Come with me.  It’s dangerous here.  I’ll take you somewhere safer.”  The child said.  Their voice, unlike the artist’s, literally sounded hollow, as if they were talking through a metal pipe.  That combined with their appearance made them into the equivalent of two creepy twins in one, and that didn’t do anything to help your nerves.

You take a few shaky steps away from the child, trying to decide who to trust.  The artist seemed fairly nice, although something felt strangely off about them.  The glitchy skeleton seemed to know something about that too, but how much value did their thoughts have if they seemed twelve doughnuts short of a baker's dozen?  The child was offering taking you away from both of them, but everything about them was screaming “horror movie villain”, and choosing to go with a horror movie villain is always a stupid idea.

The fight seems to be inching closer to where you and the child are standing.  The longer you stand there, the more likely a stray attack will strike you down.  The clock is ticking.  The question is, who do you trust?

**Author's Note:**

> The choose your own adventure idea was inspired by an Underswap semi-comic on Undertale Amino. Feeling inspired by that, I decided to make my own centered around the entire multiverse. So, have this little twist on the usual reader insert!
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/9582688/Who-do-you-trust 
> 
> Behold, a poll! Your responses to this will determine how the story will go. You do not need an account on either this site or the site the poll is on to vote, so feel free to leave your own choices. Be warned, once a choice is made, it cannot be undone. So choose wisely! If it doesn't appear as an active link, just copy and paste it into the search bar.


End file.
